Wandering Hands
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/McCoy: Finals are over at Starfleet Academy but Jim's roommate and best friend, Bones is still grumpy. Jim knows exactly how to fix that. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thanks


**Title:** Wandering Hands

**Author:** vickyblueeyez

**Fandom:** Star Trek XI

**Pairing:** Kirk/McCoy

**Words:** 839

**Rated:** PG

**Warning:** Rated for sexual themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or its characters. If I did, there would be more sex involved.

**A/N:** Inspired by a picture prompt in the jim and bones livejournal comm. Sexually suggestive pic featured at the bottom of story (on Ao3).

_**Summary:**__ Finals are over at Starfleet Academy but Jim's roommate and best friend, Bones is still grumpy. Jim knows exactly how to fix that._

* * *

**-xxx-**

Jim didn't know what had gotten into him. The finals were over but his Starfleet Academy roommate and best friend, Bones was still in a funk. Jim looked over at Bones who was laying on his bed glaring at the ceiling. Jim stood up from his desk chair and walked over to his friend.

"Finals are over. Can't you just smile?" Jim asked as he sat down on the bed next to his friend's hips.

"Finals may be over but now I have to worry about my freaking grade and if I passed. That proctor is such a pain in the ass. I swear she had it out for me. Her and her other head as well. One of them was watching me the whole time!" Bones lifted his hands in the air to show emphasis.

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes and shook his head. He pondered ways to get his friend out of his funk. He didn't feel like going to a bar and they'd drank all the bourbon before the finals. That's when it hit him. With his trademark sneaky grin, Jim began climbing onto the bed.

"What...what are you doing?" Bones asked with a hit of panic in his voice. That look on Jim's face wasn't good. It was never good. It usually meant Jim was going to do some stupid shit where it required him to get patched up right afterwards. Bones raised himself up and sat on his elbows as he watched Jim move closer. Jim kept grinning but didn't answer which caused Bones to arch a brow. More intrigued than cautious, he allowed his friend to crawl on top of him and sit on his lap.

"You better have an explanation for thiSSSSSSSssssSSSssS!" Bones began but broke into a fit of laughter.

Jim's nimble fingers were all over the place, tickling him on his sides, his neck, and under his arms.

"Staahahaha...Stoppppppp. I'm...ahahah...I'm serious, dammit!" Bones tried with his serious face and voice. He couldn't keep it and would start laughing again when Jim tickled him.

Bones was in great shape for someone on the medical track. Jim lost his balance a few times in between tickling and wrestling Bones. As great of shape Bones was, Jim was much better. That's probably due to the hint of narcissism Jim had about himself. Amidst the tickling, Jim had noticed something. Jim ignored it, thinking it was the mini PADD Bones carried in his pocket. As Bones bucked and tried to toss Jim off his body, Jim noticed it again. Bones was hard. He was actually growing hard.

Jim had to admit, his best friend was fucking hot, distractingly so. Jim found himself sneaking a few glances when Bones would come out of the shower, bathroom door wide open. How he would walk around with messed up hair and sizable morning wood as he drank out of a milk carton. He never took those fantasies further. Bones was his best friend and to his knowledge, straight. Now Jim was starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe he had it wrong.

"What's that?" Jim teased with a smile as his fingers went down to tickle his belly. Bones laughed and grabbed Jim's hand as his fingers kept going downward.

"You're getting hard aren't you Bonesy?" Jim said breaking from his friend's grip and palming it.

"Shut up." Bones groaned, which didn't sound serious at all coupled by the fact that he pushed up into Jim's palm by lifting his hips. Knowing Bones, he'll say it was an involuntary response once all was said and done.

"No, no, it's fine. I like it." Jim said softly.

This caused Bones to stop squirming and relax under Jim who had stopped moving. Blue eyes were locked with hazel brown and there was tension in the air. Jim had a million things running through his head. Should he climb off? Should they stop and talk about it? What does this mean? Does it mean anything at all? He liked Bones. Wanted Bones but never said anything at the potential cost of their friendship. He licked his lips trying to find the words to speak. He noticed that Bones had also licked his lips.

Jim took a deep breath and slowly leaned down, praying to any and every God along the way that he didn't read Bones wrong, praying that this won't fuck everything up. Jim leaned down and closed his eyes before placing his lips on top of Bones. To his surprise and delight, Bones kissed him back. Jim couldn't help but smile against Bones's lips. Gently, Bones pushed him back so he could look at him. His brow was arched once again.

"If you don't' stop with that shit eating grin." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think..." Jim started.

"Yeah, you have a habit of doing that. Not thinking. Now come back here and kiss me or I'm going to get grumpy again." Bones threatened.

Jim smiled. "I think I can find a way to fix that."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Please fave ( ) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. For users, picture located on jim-and-bones dot livejournal dot com slash 888180 dot html and it's the second pic.


End file.
